Chances
by Candi1
Summary: Rogue's nightmares, Logan's memories. Please read and review. Chapter 15 is new.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters, (though I wish I did) but never have, never will. Please don't sue. 

She's bound down to a table. A metal surgical table. The coldness of the metal seeps through her, chilling her to the bone. She is strapped down to the table by metal clamps on her wrists, ankles and even around her neck. She can't move and it's hard to breathe. There was no use struggling against the bonds. Her captors had made quite sure that escape was impossible. The bonds were made of adamantium. An indestructible metal. When she had first been taken captive, she had struggled against her restraints, but to no avail. She wound up hurting herself more, not even putting a dent in the metal. 

There is an eerie silence in the room where she is held. She had yelled and screamed at first, but only her echoes replied to her. There is no light. No windows to see the outside, and no lamps at all. She doesn't know what time of day it is, or even the date. She has no idea how long she has been there. Time does not exist within the cell. 

Every now and then an anguished scream rent the air in the distance. A tortured scream. The kind of scream that made her blood freeze and her heartbeat speed up. For she knew that They would be coming for her soon. And those screams will be forced from her own throat. 

Silence. Then, in the distance, she could hear the click-clacking of shoes on a tile floor. Closer, and closer still. They were coming. The ones that hurt her, the ones that held her hostage. Fear, bright and heady, blossomed within her chest. She didn't want this, she had done nothing to deserve their "tender attentions." But they didn't care about such minor technicalities such as that. They were getting nearer. Ever closer until the sound stopped outside the door. 

She can hear someone humming softly as they jangle the keys, searching for the one that would unlock her cell. Bright light fills the room. Her eyes struggle to adjust to the change. 

The hummer comes closer. It stops next to the table. There's only one of them now. But more will come. More will follow in the hummer's wake. She has learned one lesson since her arrival. More people, more pain. She looks up in hopes of seeing the face of her tormentor. But her eyes are not adjusting well to the light and all she can see is a dark silhouette looming over her. The hummer continues humming and proceeds to check her pulse and her body temperature. 

The hummer pulls a small table towards her. She cannot see what is on it. But she has no need of that. She knows that everything on it will hurt her in one way or the other. And there is nothing she can do to stop it. Hummer grabs something on the table, taps it once and then jabs it into her side. A needle. Filled with something that would make her extremely lethargic. Her body sluggish , while her mind is alert and aware of the pain. They purposely do that. She knew they did. They enjoyed her pain. Hummer starts reaching for something else. A red laser beam shoots across the room, then shuts off. Hummer was testing it out. It worked. Across the room there is a straight incision in the block wall. Hummer lowers the power and proceeds to open her flesh with the laser. Fear constricts in her throat, then pain consumes her. "This is only the beginning, mutant." Hummer whispers gleefully in her ear. Blackness surrounds her once again...

Rogue woke up with a start, sweat poring down her face. The recurring nightmare. Logan's nightmare. Or rather his memories. Ever since that night so long ago, on the Statue of Liberty, she has had this same dream. Even now, eight years later, it is still with her. Hovering in the dark recesses of her mind, waiting to jump out and hold her while she is in R.E.M. Her connection with Logan is as strong now as it was then. Over the years she had gotten letters from him. Brief letters and to the point. But that was Logan. She missed him just as much. In the letters he still called her kid. But she was no longer the child he left behind. She was twenty-four years old. And part of the X-men. She had joined the team three years before; and she loved every minute of it. She taught some of the classes at Professor Xavier's school for the gifted. Mostly science and biology. But her true passion was for the fight. The call to battle against low-life mutants. She was well trained in what she did. Ever since she had gotten other powers from touching Ms. Marvel she became even better. Ms. Marvel had given her life-force to Rogue. So her powers had stayed on within Rogue. Super-human strength and the ability to fly. 

Rogue looked at the clock. Three a.m. After the nightmares Rogue knew she could never fall back to sleep. Rolling out of bed, she stretched and jumped in the shower. Being it was Saturday and she didn't have any classes to teach, she dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and her hiking boots. Not forgetting to put on her elbow-length gloves and scarf in her trademark purple. She still could not touch anyone without inflicting damage, or possibly even death to the recipient. The professor had been training her to use the full ability of her mind. He thought that maybe one day she could have power over her "affliction" as he named it. Rogue smiled at the thought. To be able to turn it on and off at will. The best she could do was hope. 

She slipped quietly downstairs, careful not to make too much noise near the dormitory. If her students woke up, they would wonder what she was doing. After that nightmare came, she always wanted to be by herself for a while. She usually just stayed in her room. But tonight she needed to walk. She crept outside and started out for the woods. It was always peaceful there. The night sky was filled with stars and a crescent moon. It was breezy and cool out. Just the way she liked it. Perfect night for a walk. Or so she thought. 

After she had been walking for about an hour she decided to head back to the school. Just in case anyone needed her. As she turned around to head back, the wind changed directions. It carried on it's back a warning. Danger, it seemed to whisper to her. Rogue looked around, saw nothing, but decided not to take any chances. She jumped into the air, intending to fly back to the school, when something came jumping at her. It happened so quickly that she didn't have time to react. She fell to the ground. Something heavy and hairy landed on top of her. It smelled of wet, sweaty fur, and dirt. Anger clouded her vision. 

"Get off of me you hairy oaf!" She yelled, pushing it off her. With her added strength she was able to throw it a good quarter mile. As it was flying through the air she realized who it was. Sabretooth. The ugly, hairy beast that had helped keep her captive on the Statue of Liberty. Now she was pist. She had never been a big one for revenge. But Sabretooth, Mystique, Toad and Magneto were on the top of her list for people she would love to kill. Now she would have the chance for one of them. 

He landed on the ground, then got up just as quickly. He started running toward her. "Alright honey, you wanna fight with lil 'ol me? Well babe, you are just in time. Ah am in a fighting mood, and have decided to kick your hairy ass!" With that said, she lifted herself off of the ground and sprung into the air. She headed for the first tree she saw and pulled it from the ground. Swinging it around, she yelled "Batter up!" and hit Sabretooth in the gut. He flew another quarter mile. Dropping to the ground, Rogue dusted her hands off and smiled. She was about to fly after him, but suddenly something held her rooted to the spot. An invisible net seemed to have hold of her. She could not move nor break through. She struggled in vain. Even tried to fly with it on her, but to no avail. Whoever had her, had her good. She heard someone clapping from behind her. She turned to see who it was. 

Rogue's mouth dropped open. She never thought she would have to see him again. She had been wrong. 

"Well, well, well. The little runaway has grown-up. How utterly amazing. I never thought that you would reach the age of nineteen. But, dear girl. I am glad that you did. Extremely glad. As you will soon find out." Magneto's cultured voice boomed through the trees. His amusement at her predicament showing on his face. 

" What do you want?" Rogue forced her voice to sound calm through her anger and her fear. 

"Dear girl, why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers?" 

Magneto's face was the last thing she saw before someone hit her in the back of her head and everything turned dark. Before she slipped into oblivion she called out to the one person she hadn't called to in years. "Logan.......help, please." Then there was darkness.


	2. Chances: Part 2

Title: Chances 

Disclaimer: Don't own these characters, please don't sue. 

Rating: PG-13 for language and adult situations 

A/N: More chapters to come if wanted.....please review!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Logan woke up with a start, sweat pouring down his face. His nightmare again. Except this time it was different. It wasn't him chained down. It was Marie. Marie, as she looked at sixteen, the way he remembered her. She was screaming. But he couldn't move. He was rooted to the spot. He was watching her being tortured and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. His body would not function. It was almost as if someone had him bound as well. Only his mind was functioning and it was tormenting him that he couldn't help her. That was the longest nightmare he had ever had. The end of the dream, right before he woke up was what he could remember best. Everything had started fading to black, he was on the verge of waking up. His mind was rushing back to his body when he heard through a great distance Marie's agonized cry, followed by "Logan......help, please."   
  


He sat up in bed. Trying to get his heartbeat back to normal. No rest for the weary, he thought. He lifted his hand up to rub the sleep out of his eyes, and realized his claws had come unsheathed while he slept. Logan glanced down at the bed. The sheets were ripped to shreds. He had fought an imaginary adversary while he slept. There was something wrong with the dream though. It had felt too real, her voice echoed in his mind. "Logan...help, please." Her cry to him was too real to ignore. Maybe it was time to go home. Home. Since when had he started thinking of the school as home. He missed everyone, maybe even Scott a little....nah. He didn't miss that jack-ass. He did miss busting his chops though. The search for his past had not gone well. He found more questions than answers. After seven years of searching, he thought maybe he could put the past behind him. He would still be on the look-out for answers, but he did not want it to run his life any longer. There was only so much disappointment one could take in life. Logan had dealt with seven years of it and that seemed to be his limit.   
  


He looked around the hotel room he was staying in. At least it was clean. He was used to sleeping in one-nighter roach motels. Or even outside if the occasion called for it. He wanted his room back at the school. It may not have been much, but it had been his. He wondered if he would still be welcomed there. He wondered how Jean was. He had thought a lot about her while he was gone. As far as he heard last, her and Scott had gotten married. Logan had read that in the paper. He had felt like his heart was ripping out of his chest. He stayed drunk for two weeks after reading that. Funny, but Marie was actually the one that had saved him from that. It was the thought of her that had brought him out of his drunken stupor. He didn't want her to see what he had become over those two weeks. He still thought of her as the young innocent girl he had left behind. His only friend. He laughed sardonically at himself. It was almost sad. A sixteen year old girl, his only friend and he was...well hell. He didn't even know how old he was. It was rather pathetic.   
  


Logan got out of bed, even though it was still dark out. He wouldn't be getting any sleep. Plus, he didn't feel like paying for the hotel to get new sheets. He was on a limited budget as it was. He didn't feel like answering their questions either. In the seven years he had been traveling, searching for answers, the silent war between humans and mutants had grown steadily worse. Most mutants had to go into hiding for fear of their lives. It's a good thing that Magneto was in prison, Logan thought. He would really be causing trouble for humans right about now. Somewhere along the line he had starting thinking like Professor X. That humans and mutants can live in peace. Not that getting to that point would be an easy task. Impossible is what most say now. But they haven't tried. A lot of them haven't even picked a side to be on. 

Dear God, he was starting to sound like Storm. He still remembered those exact words that she had spoken to him. At least I have picked a side to be on. It took Logan these last few years to realize exactly what side he wanted to be on and would be on. That in mind, he started repacking his bag. He was heading back to the school. He should be there within a week. Maybe less, with Scott's motorcycle. Something was pulling him back to the school. Or someone. He needed to be there and see if everyone was alright. Something told him that nothing was alright. There were warning bells going off in his head. Marie... something happened to Marie. No. He wouldn't let himself think that way. Marie was ok. He was just still reeling from that dream. Soon he would see her and he could reassure himself that she was fine. She couldn't be any other way. He had promised to take care of her, and he would make good on that promise. 

Just thinking about her made him smile. That southern drawl of hers, her smile, even that lock of white hair mixed in with her mahogany tresses. She had become an important part of his life. Whether he had wanted to admit it or not. As he walked out of the room and hopped on his bike, he tried to ignore the sick feeling he was getting that everything was not ok. God, please let her be ok. He thought as he rode off into the night, fully intent on getting to the school as soon as possible. 


	3. Chances: Part 3

Title: Chances 

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters... (Damn!) 

Feedback: Please! Am I wasting my time and yours with a lame story????? Please review! 

Rating: Pg-13 for language and adult situations...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Logan pulled up to Xavier's school for the gifted. The engine idling while he surveyed his surroundings. Not much had changed in seven years. Same buildings, same landscape. There were kids outside playing like usual. Some playing basketball, others playing catch, the younger ones were playing hide 'n' seek. The older ones were just hanging out as older kids were wont to do. Every now and then he would catch one of the kids using their powers. One of the older boys' was flipping through a deck of cards. Normal enough. Except when one started glowing. He tossed the ace of spades into the air and watched it explode. No one even gave it a second glance. 

Logan shook his head. _Only here_... he thought to himself. He turned the motorcycle off and walked swiftly into the school. His anxiety growing with each passing stride. As he neared the elevator, he realized he didn't know where to go. The apartments? The lower levels? The classrooms? He decided against the classrooms, considering most of the kids were outside. Just as Logan decided on the apartments, a familiar voice sounded in his head. _"Hello Logan. Welcome home. We are in the lower level meeting room; if you would be so kind as to join us..." _It sounded more of a command then a request. 

_'Some homecoming'_ he thought. 

_"I apologize for the lack of fan-fair, Logan. There has been a rising crisis and we have been expecting you..."_ The voice stopped short. Logan's first thought was Marie. 

'_What the hell happened????' _The voice didn't answer, so Logan assumed the worst. Dread and panic flared in his chest. He felt as though his heart would explode. '_If she is dead...'_ He let the threat go unfinished. His stride widened, he half jumped into the elevator, as it was open and waiting for him. As it reached the bottom level, Logan thought the doors were taking forever to open. He unsheathed his claws, ready to rip the doors wide open. They opened before he could inflict any damage. Disappointment rushed through him with bitter clarity. He needed something to take his anger out on. 

Rushing out of the elevator, he took the right corridor. All the 'what-ifs' running rampant through his mind. Whispering voices seemed to suddenly surround him. _"This way, come this way, last door, we're here, come, down here." _The voices overlapped one another. Just like the first time he had come here and met the professor. Logan growled irritably. "I know where to go dammit." The voices stopped. 

The never-ending corridor finally came to an end. He jerked open the door to find some familiar faces and some not-so-familiar faces looking at him. The one face he so desperately needed to see was not among them. Logan forced himself to stay calm. "Where's Marie?" A huge beast of a man, with blue fur and rippling muscles looked confused behind his spectacles. (Spectacles??? It seemed a contradiction of terms) 

The beast-man asked softly "Who's Marie?" Jean looked at him and smiled. 

"Hank, he means Rogue. That was her given name." 

"Oh. Ok. Got it now." Hank settled himself in his chair again. Logan looked at the professor, then Ororo, then Scott and Jean. Seeing Jean again was like alcohol in a knife wound. It stung. He quickly looked back at the professor. 

"Where is she, Professor? What happened?" He forced his voice to stay low. Professor Xavier sat at the end of the long conference table. His face solemn, he clasped his hands in front of him. 

"Logan, Rogue is missing. We have reason to believe that Magneto has taken her." 

"First off, isn't Magneto in a plastic bubble? Second, why did he take Marie again? And third, why do you people keep calling her Rogue? Her name is Marie." He shouted that last part. "Logan sit down, and we will explain all we know." Jean implored him. 

Logan looked at her scathingly, "Well babe, you just better hope that what you know is enough." He sat down next to Ororo. He figured it was the safest bet. For them all. 

"To answer your last question first," the professor started, "Marie, is no longer Marie. When she joined the team she chose her name. That was Rogue." 

Logan's mouth dropped open. "She's too young to be a part of the team. For pity's sake she's only a kid." 

"No Logan. She is no longer the child you left behind. She is a grown woman of twenty-four. And has been a part of the team for three years. She is an exceptional woman and an asset to our force." Everyone at the table nodded their heads in agreement. "From what we could gather she left the mansion night before last, in the middle of the night. She does that now and again, to walk off the memories of her nightmare." 

"Nightmare?" Logan asked. 

Jean looked at the professor. He nodded slowly as if in agreement. Logan knew that they were having a mental discussion. Jean turned her head to Logan and folded her hands in front of her. "Logan, Rogue...err.. Marie, she has had the same recurring nightmare since you left. It seems as if the nightmare is in part your memories." 

Logan's heart jumped in his throat. His memories? How? He asked as much. 

"Ever since you held her on the statue of liberty, the connection between you two is incredible. Every time you sent her a note or postcard she knew the day before that she would get one from you. She also could sense you within any couple hundred mile radius. But with the good came the bad. She also has this nightmare, that is a reflection of your memories." 

Logan almost didn't want to ask his next question, he didn't want everyone at that table to know his past. But this was Marie, so he asked hoarsely "Which memory?" This time Jean looked to the professor for him to continue. 

"The one with you strapped down, and the "Hummer" is injecting you with needles. Also opening your skin with a laser. Hummer is the name she thought of....." 

Logan cut him off. "I know who the "Hummer" is. Is she watching this happening in the dream or is it happening to....." Jean slowly nodded. 

"To her." She said quietly. Logan put his head in his hands. To have Marie go through that... Inconceivable. She knew now. She knew what a freak he was. And she had to go through it with him. He wanted to tell them about his dream. The one he had the night before. If this "connection" between them was real, then that very well could have been Marie calling for him to help her. He proceeded to tell them about the dream, with Marie being tortured and her calling for him through the distance. The reason he was here to begin with. They all agreed that it was very possible, and most likely probable that it was her, calling to him. The timing was right. And the connection was there. 

They then began to talk about why Magneto had her, what he wanted with her, how they would find her and then save her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**A/N- Ok. Is it alright? I know the past 2 chapters have not been very exciting, but the next ones will be better. I just wanted to take care of the minor technicalities first! Please review!! Thank you- Candi**


	4. Chances: Part 4

Title: Chances 

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, (with the exception of Chasm) so please don't sue! 

Rating: PG-13 for violence, language, and adult situations 

A/N: Here's Chapter 4. Hope ya like it! Please review!   
  
  
  
  
  


Rogue woke up to complete darkness. She couldn't see anything. And when she tried to move she found that she was bound to a cold metal table. The iciness of the table swept through her skin, chilling her to the bone.... It was her dream, she was dreaming she had to be. There was no way that this could actually be happening. She couldn't be living her dream. Things like this didn't happen. But then she remembered that her dreams were actually Logan's memories, and things like this have actually happened. Panic made her strain against her bonds. But now as in her dream she couldn't budge them and hurt herself trying to. Even with her super-human strength, the adamantium holding her down would not move. She started breathing exercises to calm herself. She had been in worse situations then this. She was an X-man now. She was not the child that Magneto had tried to use as a lamb going to slaughter. At the moment the only thing that calmed her was the feel of Logan's dog tags against her neck. They had not taken it away from her. Relief mingled with fear. 

Her mind started working furiously to put together what had happened. She knew that Magneto had sent his cronies to get her. He had even showed up himself. Her head still hurt like hell from the blow they had dealt her. She was sure she had a goose-egg to show for it. What did Magneto want with her again? He surely knew by now that his machine failed to turn humans into mutants. It killed them. Their DNA could not take the pressure of the change. Which was exactly what had happened to the senator. So why did he want her again? Was it chance? Did he just happen to be there while she was walking? She didn't think so. Magneto was not the type to go on a midnight stroll. No there was an ulterior motive in this. She just couldn't think of what it might be. Had he modified the machine? Did he get it to work? If so, then why was she here? What plans did he have for her this time? 

Suddenly, Rogue heard footsteps coming down the hall. The click-clacking of shoes. Fear seized her quickly with it's icy grip. This was exactly like her dream. Only she didn't hear anyone humming. Maybe Hummer was no longer alive. She had no idea how long ago this had happened to Logan. He didn't even know how long ago. The footsteps were coming ever closer. Then they stopped. Right outside her door. She swallowed audibly, trying to force the fear away. There was no jangle of keys, no nothing. For a few minutes at least. Then the door started groaning and squealing. As if some force was bending it to it's will. Then she realized that it was probably Magneto. With his mutation he was able to control metal; he would be a good guess. With the noises that door was making, it was another good guess that it was metal. She didn't know for sure though, because it was pitch black. Then there was light. 

The door flew right over her, slamming into the far wall. Light filled the room, blinding her. But she already had known that would happen. She paid attention to her dreams. The only thing wrong with this picture was Magneto. Where did he come in? 

"Always good with a grand entrance, right Magnet boy?" Rogue couldn't see him, but she knew he was there. She was deliberately baiting him. If she got him riled enough, he might let something slip. But then again this is the cold, and formal Magneto. Not an ordinary human. 

She felt him stand over by her. All she could see was a dark silhouette, against the painfully bright light. "You have changed haven't you, little one? Isn't that a pity. I do believe that I liked you better when you were begging for mercy. Now you think that you are invincible because you are apart of Charles' X-men? Please, spare me. I have no time for such antics. We will see who turns out invincible." Magneto's chillingly cultured voice was soft but there was force behind the words. So he was still determined to rid the earth of humans? She may not like all humans for having a prejudice against her. Hating her and her kind, in fact for being different. But she could not forget that her parents were human and some of the people she had loved most were humans. They didn't deserve to die for something they did not understand. She decided to change the subject. 

"So how did ya manage to break out of your little bubble?" Rogue questioned as if asking if he would like another cup of tea. 

"Ah. A change in attitude? How diplomatic. Well just to amuse you, my associates got me out. Not that you need to hear the details. But as you can imagine, Mystique's unique ability did help." Rogue could only imagine how many guards had died at Mystique's hand, in order to free a menace. 

"Well, now that ah know that, ah just have one other tiny question to ask ya." Rogue's vision was clearing. She could now see Magneto, and he looked amused at her question. 

"And what might that be?" 

"What the hell do you want with me?" She hadn't meant to shout the question out, but 'shit happens' she figured. She was annoyed that he looked even more amused now. 

"Now, now. There's no need to start shrieking like a banshee," he stated calmly. "You know very well that I cannot tell you that. Then there would be no surprise. No, I think that I will let you stew in your own doubts. Let's see what your imagination conjures up shall we?" With that he turned around to face the hall. "Chasm!" Magneto bellowed into the hall. "Ah, here you are. Please make Ms. Rogue, a bit more comfortable. As she will be here for quite some time." He seemed to be talking to thin air, but he turned and walked away leaving Rogue waiting in anticipation of what was to come. As she gazed out into the hallway, she noticed that the air rippled near the doorway. The ripple seemed to come closer to the edge of the table. Then she heard it. Humming. Someone or something was humming. A tuneless repetitious song, for her benefit. All of her defenses seemed to shatter. This was it. Her nightmare, with a twist. For Hummer, now "Chasm" was here. And she had no idea what to do about it. Her eyes traveled to the table next to her. A syringe was suddenly lifted by invisible hands. As it was racing towards her she closed her eyes. She silently cried out to the professor, Storm, Jean, Cyclops, Jubilee, Kitty, Logan, anyone to hear her, to help her. The needle was jabbed into her arm. As everything faded to black for the second time she made her plea again. Desperately this time. Just before the drug took affect she heard laughter. The Chasm was laughing.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***   
  


Professor Xavier had used Cerebro many nights now, searching for some trace of Rogue. There was none to be had. She seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth. But Professor X was strong of heart. He would not let one of his own be lost. Especially to Magneto. Charles Xavier stared up at his ceiling, still searching with his telepathic ability to find Rogue. Jean and Storm had literally forced him into bed. He was exhausted after using Cerebro for so long, but he had wanted to go on again. He couldn't stand the thought of Rogue being used in another one of Magneto's schemes. He knew she could take care of herself. But Magneto was a brilliant deviant. She didn't stand much of a chance pitted against him. 

Charles' thoughts turned toward his crew. Jean, Scott and Oruro were all doing everything in their powers to find Rogue. Even some of the younger students, like Jubilee, Kitty and Gambit were all helping as much as possible. Jubilee, Kitty and Gambit were all next in line to become X-men if they so chose. Their schooling would be finished this semester. After that it was up to them. Finally his thoughts rested on Logan. He in a deep despondency at the moment. He thought that this was all his fault. That he should have been there to protect her. He still thought of her as the child he left behind. No longer was she that. But no amount of convincing could make Logan believe it. He meant to get Rogue back. As soon as possible. And had the will-power to achieve that goal. Charles greatly admired Logan for that will-power after having been through so much. He hoped that Logan would stay on with them, but he had no way of knowing. Especially with this crisis on hand. 

Making up his mind to try Cerebro one last time, he sat himself up and got into his wheelchair. He made his way through the corridors without sound. As he reached Cerebro, he went through the doors. Putting on the helmet, he closed his eyes to concentrate. Voices, thoughts, feelings all reached his mind. Then he felt it. Rather heard it. Rogue's voice, coming from the north. He couldn't see her. But that could mean she was being held in a lightless room. "Professor, Storm, Jean, Cyclops, Jubilee, Kitty, Logan anyone, please help me. Ah need help. Oh please come...." Her cry came from somewhere to the north. "Canada." He thought. Then as her world faded, his did as well. Someone must have given her something to knock her out because as she fell into the abyss of nothingness, she almost dragged him with her. He pulled himself out of it as quickly as he could. Then he opened his eyes and was staring at Cerebro's massive interior. Xavier quickly pulled his wits together and started from the room. He headed to the meeting room, mentally waking everyone up to let them know the news.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**End chapter 4. More to come.... please review! (A/n: thanks for all the reviews!)**


	5. Chances: Part 5

Title: Chances 

Disclaimer: Don't own (except Chasm & the song at the end. I wrote the song! It is mine all mine!!!!) so don't sue....(please) 

Rating: PG-13 for language, adult content & adult situations 

A/N: Wow, I made it to Chapter 5! Thanks for the reviews! Please keep reviewing...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They sat stoically at the oval meeting table waiting for the others to join. Jean, Scott and Oruro were the first ones to get to the council room. It took Xavier a few minutes to locate Logan. He was off the grounds in the woods; still looking for any hint or clue as to where Rogue was. He was on his way in at the moment. Hank walked in, still wearing his med-lab coat. He had the night shift watching over the sick kids. As Gambit, Jubilee, Bobby and Kitty walked in, the original X-team looked quizzically at the professor, but kept their mouths shut. The room was silent as they awaited the Wolverine. They all knew that he had taken this the hardest, with his promise to protect her and all. He had gone into the woods early yesterday morning. The professor had told everyone to let him go. But just in case Sabretooth or Mystique were still around, Jean and the professor had mentally kept an eye on him. Just to make sure he was alright. The silence was almost palpable, so thick was it with tension and worry. Then they heard footsteps echoing through the hall. Xavier didn't tell them what had occurred with Cerebro, only called them to the council room. Logan slammed the door opening, making everyone jump. He was breathing heavily, so everyone assumed that he must have ran to get to them quicker. Logan took in his surroundings then, again he sat next to Oruro. Just for good measure. Seeing Jean with Scott still hurt. But he was so preoccupied with Marie that he barely had time to think about it except when he saw them together. 

Everyone turned toward the professor simultaneously, waiting for him to begin. Xavier looked at his students and began to relate to them the events at Cerebro leading up to this moment. Everyone took their time absorbing the new information that had been brought to their attention. Gambit, Kitty, Jubilee and Bobby had looked down-right haggard walking in, being woken up at this godforsaken hour, but now their attention was solely on the professor. They wanted to offer help, but not knowing how, they kept quiet. They still wondered why they were here to begin with. Gambit would have already been apart of the X-men, but he had come to the school later then the rest of the kids, so he had to catch up with them. School wise at any rate. Kitty, Jubilee and Bobby were almost graduated as well, but they had decided to take a few extras in class. Rogue had been a couple years ahead of them, as she had preferred to take the summer classes, rather then just go for the extra three years of what they deemed college here. 

Logan glanced at the clock. Three a.m. He wondered what sort of hell Marie was going through now. He guaranteed that she wasn't being as "coddled" as she had been the last time. He felt the bile of rage rising in his throat as he thought of all the things they could and probably would be doing to her. He closed his eyes and rubbed his face. His claws were itching to come out and extend themselves. But he forced the impulse down. Not the time, not the place. "_Not the same Logan_." A voice reached his mind. Xavier. He hated it when the old man read his mind. It was an invasion of privacy. "_I wanted to see how you were taking the news." _

Logan sighed audibly and thought back very loudly, "_WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST ASK THEN?"_

_"Well, I figured that asking aloud would make everyone aware of what state you were in, and that invasion of privacy was a good deal more unforgivable then this minor offense."_ Logan could not argue with that logic, so he decided to drop it and go back to rubbing his face. Xavier smiled slightly at him, knowing he had won that argument. Scott interrupted at that moment. 

"What do you have planned professor?" Xavier looked at Scott, his second-in-command. 

"At the moment, the only thing I have planned is to go on a hunt for Rogue. Other then myself trying to find out Magneto's plan. I may have an idea. But it borders on the incredulous. I wouldn't put it past Magneto, but I didn't think that he had sunk that low on the scale of morality. He must be getting desperate. But this does not seem to be his style..." Xavier mused. 

Hank frowned. "Professor, what are you getting at?" Xavier shook himself out of his reverie. 

"It is not a foregone conclusion that I am right. This may totally be off track. But I believe that Magneto has always had an express interest in Rogue's mutant powers. And that he may be wanting to use them for himself." This time Jean broke in. 

"But professor, that didn't work last..." She gasped and then looked at Logan. Which made every head turn towards him. He had no idea what they were getting at. 

"What?" He demanded irritably. 

"Logan," the professor began. "What did you uncover on your search?" Logan thought that a strange question at a time like this, but answered anyway. 

"Well the military outpost that you had sent me to was deserted, but a few clues were left behind. I went into the basement and found a few skeletons. None of them were human. Well they might have been at one point, but at the moment they were grotesquely deformed. Mutant experimentation had gone on there. Sick humans out for revenge against something they knew nothing about. I scoured the place with a fine tooth comb and in certain hidey-holes found old needles still filled with some sort of red fluid. I still have them, I wanted to bring them here, but never got around to it." He coughed sheepishly at that. He continued. "Also found some old dog tags, like mine. One was a mutant named Chasm, another Aqua. I forget the others. In some rooms there were metal tables, with adamantium clamps, I assume to hold their victims down. Blood still stained the walls." Logan knew he would start to get angry is he continued on that subject. So he said instead, "Why the hell is that so important now? I thought we were talking about Marie." 

The professor just looked at him calmly and said, "Well, in a way we are talking about Rogue. Or what could be her present situation. When Magneto was in prison, he requested information on every known mutant. Unfortunately our Rogue was one of the "known" mutants. Thanks to her parents. They gave away her information to the F.B.I. thinking to help her. But the F.B.I. never found Rogue once she ran away. She knew how to disappear. However, there is nothing in the reports about her new found powers." 

Ororo interrupted. "How did Magneto get his hands on that information?" Jean answered her. 

"We all know that they are trying to force mutant registration. So when Magneto requested that information, they could not, under law, deny him. It's like when a child molester lives in your neighborhood, everyone is entitled to see the charges he has faced. They can request information on the crime." 

"Great, so we are being labeled with children molesters. That is just wonderful." Logan spat out. "What did Magneto want with it? What good is having a mutant list going to do him?" 

Xavier continued. "With that list, he could find other mutants with strange powers and try to recruit them into the Brotherhood. But he could also try to use their powers to exploit them. 

And how your past fits in Logan, is maybe what they are doing to her right now. Magneto may be experimenting with other mutants to see just how their powers work. Do you remember the news article about certain governors and senators disappearing? My idea is that he is still trying to turn the most powerful humans into mutants so he can place them in their positions of power. But this time with them on his side. The destruction of the human's world could be rapidly coming to an end. They might end up as slaves, if not worse, under Magneto. They and anyone that tries to aid them." He looked solemnly around the table. Giving each and everyone of them the chance to back out. Not one of them left. Xavier had known his children, and that they would stay. They would fight to the death for him, if the need came. Even Logan. 

Logan's face had turned ghostly white when Xavier mentioned that Rogue might be suffering the same fate as he had. 

"What would Rogue have to do with all this? Unless he was using her as a transfer of power. If he could find out what causes her ability to take on others powers, he might find a way to transfer that power from one mutant, to her, to the human." Xavier nodded at Logan's quick intuition. "How many people will she have to do this to?" 

Xavier bowed his head slightly. "The missing politicians are numbering at five right now. Magneto won't take anymore for the moment. He knows that it would be too obvious if he kid-napped all of them and then returned them at the same time. He is probably using these minor governors right now as trial runs. But there are many people that have positions of power in this country. Not to mention other countries." 

This entire time, the younger students had kept quiet and just listened. But Remy, better known as Gambit, decided that he need to speak up. "If chere is in danger, we need go and save her. Dat girl cannot handle dat much of other's memories and pain and suffering. She is having hard 'nough time trying to handle what she has now. Wit' Magneto's memories, Logan's, Miz Marvel's and who knows who else, she cannot take on much more." **(A/N: I have no idea how the hell you are supposed to imitate a french accent, so please bear with me!)**

Xavier smiled at the determined young man, Logan frowned at him. 'Chere?' He thought to himself. Was there something going on there? And who was Ms. Marvel? 

Xavier answered all of their questions. "That is exactly the reason that you are here, Remy. You and the others, if you are willing, are invited to join the X-men. We will need your help." 

Remy, Jubilee, Kitty and Bobby looked at each other and smiled. The day they had waited for was here. They nodded at the professor, giving him their okay. This might not have been the way they thought it would happen. Not with all the trauma going on. But they were given a chance to test their skills and fight to get their friend back. Hell yeah they wanted to be a part of the team. 

Logan growled. "Ok, this is great, new members. When in the hell are we going to get Marie back?" 

Xavier turned to Logan. "We are going to start looking for her right away. But that task falls to myself and Jean. You and the others will be training while we search for a more positive location." 

Logan didn't like to wait. But he knew that he would have a better chance of rescuing Marie with the team, then without. And they would go when the professor said. In the meantime Logan would pray like he had never prayed before, that he got to her before the "medics" did.   
  
  
  
  
  


* ***   
  
  
  


_Is this the world that you created?_

_Is this the life that we must lead?_

_If you knew the pain it would bring_

_then why are we here?_   
  


_If we live only to die_

_with only momentary happiness_

_then why are we here at all?_   
  


_Oh God, Dear God _

_I can't take on this pain_

_Oh God, Dear God_

_I'm not very strong at all_

_not very wise at all _

_but it hurts all the same_   
  


_I keep dreaming of the time that will come for me_

_When I can hope and when I can dream_

_keeping my wishes alive_

_but still the past it lingers on_

_still the past it lingers on_   
  


_when the day of reckoning comes,_

_when we see the light_

_will you be there to greet us?_

_Or will we suffer the night?_   
  


_Oh God Dear God_

_I can't take on this pain_

_Oh God Dear God_

_I'm not very strong at all_

_Not very wise at all_

_But it hurts all the same_   
  
  
  


Rogue sang the song softly to herself. She had written it when she was on the road, by herself so many years before. It had so much more meaning now. She prayed to God as she had prayed before. Her faith not wavering. Tears crept down her cheeks as she thought of the torture that she would go through again. Very soon. She did not cry in front of them, did not scream. She refused to give them the satisfaction. She had yet to see Magneto again. In her dark, silent world, she cried out for help. She cried out to God and she cried out to Logan. "Logan, I need you now. Please come for me, please..." 


	6. Chances: Part 6

Title: Chances

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. (Except for Chasm)

Rating: PG-13 for adult situations, language and adult content

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay on this chapter. I am working on the next one now. Please R & R.

The training sessions started the next day after the meeting. Logan had never participated in any of the sessions, so he had no idea how it worked. Jean didn't join them because she was working with Xavier on getting a better trace on Marie. That was better off. He didn't think he could handle seeing her training in a tight jump suit. Hank, better known as Beast was in the Med-Lab preparing for any emergencies. They all walked silently to the danger room. There wasn't much to laugh about at this point. They were all worried sick about Marie. But maybe not knowing, was almost better then actually knowing. 

Cyclops, Storm, Gambit, Jubilee, Kitty, Bobby and Logan walked into the room. They didn't have time for a light work-out, so they all started stretching to prepare for the intense session ahead of them. Logan looked at his surroundings; the room itself was entirely made out of metal. As was most of the other lower level rooms. It helped keep other telepathic minds out of their meetings, or so the professor told him. Logan knew that Xavier and Jean always formed a quasi-shield around them, to help protect them from people who wanted to know of their plans. The room itself was huge. As most of the rooms in the mansion were. But this room was almost like Cerebro in a way. It was dome-shaped and round. The light source in the room seemed to be the dome itself. As if the metal were glowing. _'With this place, who knows?'_ Logan thought to himself. 

While everyone else was stretching, Jubilee went over to what looked to be a control panel. She pressed her hand onto the screen, and a woman's computerized voice welcomed her by name. Jubilee asked for training session 110 and accompaniment 212. The computer woman thanked her and began the session. The room itself seemed to shimmer and fade. Logan blinked and he was surrounded by trees. Like he was in the forest. Even with his extra-keen sensory system, he could not detect that he was not in an actual forest. Besides for the faint metallic scent that seemed to come from the ground. All the sounds were right. Damn. He was in a forest. Or so it seemed. the X-team had finished stretching and were ready to begin. Cyclops made his way over to Logan.

"This will be a rough mock-up of the real thing. It's one of the harder simulations to go through, but we don't have time for a light work-out. Our enemies will most likely be against us two to one. Their favor. What makes this an even harder session is that one of our own is going to "join" the bad guys. We don't know who it is. The computer mentally tells one of the crew that they are to join the other side at the last possible second. It has already told one of us in fact. So, if you are it, I wouldn't say anything. Or else we'd have to kill you now." Scott smiled as if that thought pleased him more than anything. Logan wanted to slap that smile off his face, claws extended. But he just growled instead. 

"When you go against the computer it is as if you are fighting a real person. The damage they inflict to you is not real. But when one of our members becomes turn-coat, make it hand-to-hand combat. If you kill someone here, they will die." With that Scott turned around. "Jubilee hit it!" Jubilee yelled to the computer, "Music 205." Everyone got into a circle, backs facing each other. Scott looked up at the sky and said, "Start program." From out of nowhere about eight beasts stepped out of the trees. Seeing the group, they ran towards them howling. 

Logan took a quick look at them. They were huge. About seven to eight feet tall, hairy and flat out ugly, they were the stuff that nightmare's were about. They looked like huge trolls. Something out of a Tolkien fantasy. As soon as the beasts advanced, the music started. Techno. Of course Jubilee would pick techno. "Jubilee, what the hell is this shit?" Logan yelled to her. Jubilee looked startled, then she laughed and yelled back, "Prodigy!" Logan just grumbled about new age music. The beasts had started circling them, moving forward. 

"C'mon Logan, let's kick these hairy beasts asses!!!" Logan shot Jubilee a quick grin, then he ran forward to one of the beasts and unsheathed his claws. Storm had taken to the air and was calling storm clouds in. _'I hope she knows how to aim those lightning bolts!'_ Logan thought. Cyclops wasn't using his visor yet. He was using hand-to-hand combat with the ugly things. Bobby had turned one of the beasts into an ice statue, and was proceeding to break it's frozen limbs off. Logan happened to glance over his shoulder and saw Kitty struggling with one of the beasts. He looked as if he were going to over power her. She was against a tree, and he was strangling her. Logan started running over to her. Kitty saw Logan, smiled and then she went through the tree. Dragging the beast with her. When she came out the other side, nothing followed her. She smiled at Logan, then went to another beast to pick a fight. 

Gambit had climbed into one of the trees, he was way above everyone else. Logan got angry, thinking the kid had run away from the fight. Then Gambit looked over at him, and grinned when he saw his face. Two of the beasts started climbing up the tree after him. Gambit jumped down past the beasts and then pulled a few cards from his sleeve. He flicked them at the trolls. The cards exploded on top of them, turning the beasts into dust. Gambit looked at Logan and grinned again. "Gambit can fight a good fight, no?" Logan ignored him. He was enjoying this too much. Logan turned around to get back into the fight when one of the trolls went to attack him from the back. Logan smelled him just in time. He turned to face his adversary and saw about fifteen other trolls come out of the woods. He decapitated one of them with his claws and yelled to Cyclops. "I thought you said it was two-to-one not four-to-one!" 

Cyclops yelled back, "I lied!"

Logan growled to himself. Just when he was about to go after a few more of the things, Jubilee shot some of her famous fireworks towards the beasts. She killed three of them in one shot. Logan looked at her and she just gave him that ingratiating grin that they all gave him. He just shook his head and went back to the fighting. 

The fight got hot and heavy towards the end. The trolls kept coming out of the woodwork. It seemed never ending. Then they found out who the traitor was. Logan was running towards one of the beasts, claws extended when he slipped on an ice patch, that he knew wasn't there a second ago. He fell flat on his ass. He sat there dazed for a second, then he jumped up and ran after Bobby. The Iceman was busy trying to ice Logan's path. But Logan dodged the ice with agility. When Bobby realized his game was up, he signaled for a surrender. "Training session 110 is now complete." The computerized voice announced. The forest and the trolls faded until they were standing in the metal room again. Logan had stopped when he had heard the voice. He snarled at not being able to grab Bobby and pound him. Cyclops announced that it was a good session and they were breaking for lunch. Once in the halls again, Logan walked casually next to Bobby and called him a wuss, then strolled on by without another word. Bobby laughed to himself. 

* * * * *

Xavier and Jean interrupted their lunch. They had gotten a good trace on Marie and informed them, that they would be leaving tonight. 

Logan wanted to leave now. "Why the hell are we waiting so long? They could move her. Anything could happen in that ten hour time span. We have to go now!" Xavier looked at Logan calmly and explained;

"With the cover of night, we will have a better chance of breaking into that facility. We will need everything we possibly can have in our favor. I am keeping Jean here with me, in case anything goes wrong and I cannot link to anyone telepathically. We will be keeping tabs on what is happening. Scott will fly the jet," Logan snorted at that remark. Xavier continued, "Logan you will be his co-pilot. When you get there, Jubilee will keep the plane in stasis in case of the need for a quick flight. Wolverine, Cyclops, Beast, Storm, Gambit, Shadow Cat and Iceman will all be a part of the away team. Each of you will have your parts to fulfill. Here is how we are going to do it..." And so they got their plan set and ready. In a few hours they would rescue Rogue. She would be home safe by morning. Or would she?


	7. Chances: Part 7

Title: Chances

Title: Chances

Disclaimer:Don't own, don't sue!!!

Rating: PG-13

Feedback: Please, please, please, please!!!!!!!!!!!!!Sorry about the delay.Been extremely busy.I know this one is short, sorry!!!!!:0)please review

Rogue screamed as the mutant transferred his power to her.Magneto had finally let her in on his plan.One she had already guessed at.He told her that the X-team would not and could not find her, so she was better off just accepting the inevitable.But Rogue knew better.Her teammates would not leave any stone unturned.Only, she didn't know how much longer she could hold out.Magneto was draining every vestige of strength out of her.She prayed that they would come for her soon.She knew she couldn't last much longer.Not with the experiments that had been and were being done to her.They took so much blood from her.Vials of her blood were lined up like trophies on the wall of their "hospital."That's what they called it.She called it her own personal hell.They said they were helping the world be rid of lowlife humans.As Magneto had said before, long ago to Xavier, "We are the future Charles, not them.They no longer matter." 

Rogue didn't agree with him.She also didn't agree to be a martyr for the mutant race.Not on Magneto's terms anyway.The mutant that was hooked up to her at the moment was called Dream Seeker.He was a Native American.His mutant power was power over dreams.He could make a person dream what he wanted, and could decide whether they would remember it or if it would remain in their sub-conscious.It was a form of telepathy.As well as getting their power, she also retained their memories.Dream Seeker's memories had been bright years before.Until the mutant revolution started.His people, their name was lost to her, had been proud of his talent and promise as Shaman.Before they found out that his talent was not from good ancient bloodlines, but from a mutation.When he used his power, his dark brown eyes would become silver, with blue pupils.As Magneto turned on his machine, Rogue felt the familiar wave of pain pass over her.As if something were ripping at all her nerve endings.She screamed, Dream Seeker roared, Magneto laughed.

_"C'mon Logan, ah need ya now.Please hurry."_

***

Logan jumped onto the high-tech jet, and looked at Xavier and Jean.They were still standing on the loading dock.Everyone was already piled in.It was a tight squeeze, but they worked it out.

"Logan, is there something that you wished to tell me?"Xavier asked in his quiet non-assuming voice.

Logan looked steadily at Xavier, his voice strong and sure."She will be home soon Xavier, you can bet on it."With that he strode into the jet where everyone was waiting.The door to the jet closed, and the engines started.The ceiling opened up, then the jet was gone.Blending in with the black night sky.Xavier gazed up at the stars. 

"I know you will bring her home Logan.I know you will.But what to expect when you realize she is no longer the little girl that idolized you?"He looked at Jean who was waiting expectantly at the doorway.He smiled for the first time in a week.


	8. Chances: Part 8

Title: Chances

Title: Chances

Disclaimer:Don't own, don't sue!!!

Rating:PG-13

Feedback:Please?

It didn't matter that the jet was as fast as, (if not faster) an air force jet.The jet could be going light speed and the Wolverine would still think that it was going slow.His stomach was in knots.Not knowing if they would reach her in time, or if it was too late already.The thought of her dead made his claws itch to come out.The rage that was building up inside of him was dangerous.As he well knew.But he did nothing to stop it.He knew that if she were dead, the part of him that kept him human would die too.He wouldn't care anymore.The only thing that he would care about would be revenge.He knew that instinctively.And most of what made him the "Wolverine" was instincts.They were hardly ever wrong.

Wolverine looked at Cyclops for the hundredth time, as if willing him to fly faster.Finally Cyclops looked at him and spoke."I can't make it go any faster.It's already passing the sound barrier.We WILL reach her in time, Logan, we will.Have faith."The Wolverine just looked at Cyclops.He didn't say a word, but his gaze said enough.Cyclops read the anguish, the rage and the hope all in that gaze.He faltered under that intense stare.Cyclops looked away.Beast and Gambit were in the cargo area with Jubilee getting the med-vac ready in case Rogue needed it.Storm, Shadow cat and Iceman were all up front.Besides for the steady hum of the engine, everything was silent.Suddenly Jubilee jumped up from the stretcher she was readying.Her face a torrent of emotions.The most apparent of which was anger.

"Why are you all so quiet?You are acting like we are going to someone's funeral.We're not.We are going to rescue a teammate.Not just a teammate, but also a friend.This isn't a time for crying.This is a time for rejoicing.We are going to get her back.We know that as of last night, she was still okay.And we will NOT let that asshole Magneto get away with this.One of us is going to have the chance to get revenge upon him, X-men style.If we keep acting like she is already dead, well than she might as well be.If we do not have hope, we have nothing.We are no good to Rogue if we are fighting like we are dead.Now I don't know what we will find when we get there, your guess is as good as mine.But I do know that the only chance Rogue has right now is us.And we need her back.All of us.She was a major part of this team and by God we are going to get her back."Jubilee's face widened in surprise as she realized she just went off on all the senior X-men.Her face became red, and she turned to walk back into the cargo area, when she heard clapping.First just a single person clapping, then all seven teammates started clapping and yelling.

Cyclops yelled over the commotion, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I do believe Ms. Jubilee is right.We are going to win, we will get Rogue back and we are going to kick some brotherhood ass!!!So let's get this show on the road.Jubes put on some of that horrid techno you love so much.That will get us going!"The atmosphere changed immediately.Everyone had a smile on their faces, even the untouchable Wolverine.Jubilee's speech had given everyone what they had lacked before.Hope.

****

Over at NASA in the Kennedy Space Center, near Daytona, Florida, two men were watching the radar all over the world, as was the nightly custom.The radar was just passing over Northern America, near upstate New York when it picked up a sound.Nothing was showing on the radar, except for the occasional commercial flight leaving from LaGuardia, New York, or Kennedy.But faintly in the background, they heard music playing.The two men, both middle-aged and bored with their jobs stared at each other.They made the sonar volume louder.The music was still faint, but they could make out the tune that their kids listened to.A techno song, or something of the like.Both men stared wide-eyed at the screen hoping for something to come up.Nothing.The one thing that kept playing through their mind was- "We are not alone."Maybe their jobs weren't so boring after all.


	9. Chances: Part 9

Title: Chances

Title: Chances

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Rating: PG-13 for language, violence and adult situations

Feedback:_Gets down on knees and begs:0)_

The night sky had been cloudless, every star apparent against a black satin background.Not anymore.There were storm clouds rolling in quickly.Fog was covering the ground at an alarming pace.Magneto smiled.What did they think, that he was stupid?Of course he knew that meant the X-schmuks were here.Compliments of Ms. Storm.They were here just like he had planned on.They had followed his trail thinking that they knew what they were doing.Ha!It was a trap.Rogue and his experiments were already being carted away.He was tired of dealing with the X-men.He would let Charles live, being old friends and all.But his "children" would not make it through the night.Which reminded him.He hadn't paid his daily visit to Ms. Rogue.He completely forgot to tell her his news.Her friends were going to die tonight.Every last one.Magneto looked again at the storm clouds and laughed as he made his way to Rogue's "room."

***

Rogue heard the door open.She immediately knew who it was.She could sense him, his evil.Magneto.She hated him with such a passion, that it was hard to think of anything else.All she could think about was how she would just love to rip him limb from limb.With her bare hands of course.She hurt so badly right now.Every part of her hurt.

"Well how are we doing this fine night?Having a good time are we?"Magneto laughed.She kept her eyes closed and her head averted.She wouldn't give him the courtesy of her attention."I just wanted to stop by and give you the good news.Your friends are here to rescue you.Isn't that nice?Unfortunately, they won't live long enough to rescue you.Chasm will move you to the helicopter shortly.They should be here soon.Too bad I don't have the time to stay.I would love to go into battle with them.And personally kill them all.Ah, but duty calls.My minions will deal with them directly.Hope my news didn't trouble you too much, dear.As they say, que sera sera.What will be will be."With that he left the room.Rogue screamed her anguish to the uncaring walls.She had to warn them.But how?She wasn't even able to help herself.She wasn't a telepath like Jean.So, how?She mulled over the problem for a minute.Then she realized her mistake.She could warn them.Rogue smiled for the first time in a week.Magneto's plan was going to backfire on him.

***

Logan looked at the night sky.Music was pounding in the background.The repetitive beat of computerized songs.He yawned quietly.He didn't know why he felt so tired.He was never this tired.They had to rescue Marie.They had to get her back.But it felt like his entire body was sluggish.He couldn't move.Then everything got foggy…

_"Logan?Logan?Are you there? Oh please tell me you are."_

_Logan looked around.A white fog surrounded him.He was in fact standing on it.The voice sounded so familiar.Was he dreaming?Oh well._

_"Who are you?"He asked._

_"There's no time, no time."Her voice was an echo, bouncing off the white mist.She suddenly appeared in front of him.She was beautiful.He couldn't tell what her hair color was because the white fog surrounded her.It was a brilliant white color that seemed to glow.She looked so familiar.But her eyes startled him.They were silver with blue pupils.Strange. She was wearing a billowing white gown.Who was she?_

_"Magneto knows.He knows that you are coming.Please turn around.He knows.It's too late, too late.Turn back.Please turn back. It's a trap.A trap."_

_"We have to save Marie.We can't turn back.Who are you?"_

_She shook her head sadly."It's a trap Logan.You have to turn around.He is going to kill all of you.In a way, Marie is already dead. I have to go they're coming.Good-bye Logan.Goodbye."_

_"No!Wait!What did you say about Marie? Who are you?"But she was fading away, like the sun at sunset.He noticed something glinting around her neck before she was gone.It looked like a set of dog tags. _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_* **_

_ _

Logan woke up just as Cyclops announced that they were almost there.He was calling for infrared.

"Wait!" Logan yelled.Everyone jumped.Cyclops looked at him and asked what was the matter.

The Wolverine looked around at everyone and took a deep breath."Magneto knows we're coming.It's a trap. And we don't know where Marie is."

A/N: So what did you think of that one? Please feel free to e-mail me. [Ccglass1@mindspring.com][1] I can take criticism if you so feel the need. Just try not to flame me too bad! :0) Thanks Candi

   [1]: mailto:Ccglass1@mindspring.com



	10. Chances: Part 10

Title: Chances

Title: Chances

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

Rating: PG-13 for violence, language and adult situations

Feedback: Please!?!

The entire crew looked at Logan like he had two heads.Logan growled.Cyclops asked, "How do you know that?"Logan scowled.He knew that is sounded crazy and he didn't want to explain.How could he explain a woman in a white dress that was surrounded by mists swirling around her?How could he explain how beautiful she was?How could he tell them what she said about Marie?"Logan?"Cyclops asked quietly.He saw the faraway look that had come into Logan's eyes."How?"He didn't want to push Logan too much, afraid he might go over the edge.But he had to know how he knew that.

Logan took a breath."I know it sounds fucking crazy, ok?But I also know that it's true.For some reason, a few minutes ago I couldn't keep my eyes open.It was like I was being compelled to fall asleep.Which, it so happens, I was.A woman apparently called me into a dream.I heard her calling my name…" He proceeded to tell them the rest of the "dream."He left out the part where he thought he had seen dog tags around her neck.For some reason that really had stuck with him.Dog tags.What's the connection?

"What did she say about Rogue again?"Storm asked.

"That in a way, she was dead already."Logan answered her.Cyclops cut in. "But she said Marie, not Rogue."He seemed to be almost talking to himself.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything, One-eye?Rogue and Marie are the same person."Logan felt another growl rise in the back of his throat.

"Logan, for someone that seems so smart at times, you aren't very perceptive."Logan answered Scott by raising his middle claw in acknowledgement.Scott only laughed softly.

"So, what is de plan?Shall we go save mademoiselle?Or we turn tail and run?"Gambit asked the question blandly while shuffling a deck of cards.He looked at Scott for an answer.

Scott looked at the team; his team and he knew he didn't have to ask them what they thought."One of ours was taken.She may or may not be there any longer.But we will damn sure find out.The day we leave one of our own, will be a cold day in hell."

With that said, Cyclops turned back to the controls.He called for infrared again.And told Storm to fill Professor X in on the situation.Storm lifted the CB and called the professor.They only used the CB to call.After that the professor used his mental talents to talk to them privately.Kept their plans safer.

"Since we no longer have the advantage of surprise, I say we go in and storm the castle."Jubilee said almost as if she was thinking out loud.Logan smiled."My thought's exactly."

***

The old fortress looked familiar to Logan. His skin began to tingle and his hands began to shake.What the hell?He didn't need this right now.He needed to find Marie.He needed to get her back.That was what he needed.Not a panic attack about something that had happened years ago.Concentrate Logan.He thought to himself.Scott had decided to land the jet near the fortress in the woods.They didn't know how sturdy the rooftop was, so they decided landing there would be a bad idea.Not to mention, Magneto might decide to turn the jet into a pile of twisted metal.Jubilee was in the plane, on standby.She wasn't very happy about being there.But she had the most training on flying it.The rest of them had been split into teams.Storm was with Beast, Cyclops with Iceman and Wolverine with Gambit and Shadowcat.

Wolverine preferred to work alone, but his teammates decided against that.The odds were probably not in their favor and everyone thought it was best to have back-up.They spread out.Cyclops and Iceman took the front of the fortress.Storm and Beast took the roof.Storm could fly up there and Beast could easily scale the walls.Which left Wolverine, Gambit and Shadowcat with the back.

Wolverine crept quietly through the woods.They worked their way around the fortress.Shadowcat just walked through the trees as if they were insubstantial.Wolverine looked at her questioningly.She just grinned."Practicing."He shook his head and kept walking.Gambit had put away his cards for once.He had assured everyone that they were close at hand though.No one was in sight.Not one of the brotherhood.That pist Wolverine off.He wanted to fight, now.As they got to the back of the building, Wolverine couldn't find a door.There weren't any reachable windows either. He unsheathed his claws, intending to inflict damage on the unmovable walls.Shadowcat shook her head and motioned for him to be silent.She laid a hand on his arm.She walked up to the wall, then through the stone.

Wolverine and Gambit looked at each other. Gambit shivered.He could take a lot of things; but that gave him the chills.They stood there waiting for Shadowcat to reappear.Wolverine started to get worried.They were not supposed to split up.Each group had a warning sign.They had Gambit.In case they needed help, Gambit would throw a deck of cards in the air and make them go off all together.Storm would shoot three bolts of lightening consecutively.And Cyclops would use his visor in the same way.It was not foolproof and could probably only be used outside.But it was the best they had at the moment.

All of a sudden, she appeared above their heads hanging out of a window.She threw down a rope.She grinned and waved them on when a hand grabbed her from behind.Her eyes shot wide open and she was dragged from sight.Wolverine grabbed the rope and started climbing.Gambit right behind him.Logan knew who had grabbed her.It had a blue hand.There was only one mutant he knew of with a blue hand.Mystique.

He fairly flew up the rope.As he looked in the window, the blue hand grabbed him and swung him in.Wolverine released his claws and spun around ready to fight.Only to find Beast grinning at him.Shadowcat was right behind him laughing.Wolverine growled and watched Beast pull up Gambit.

"Where's Storm?"Wolverine asked abruptly.

"She's watching from above to see if we are having any company joining us."Wolverine nodded.

"Have you seen anyone?"Beast and Shadowcat shook their heads.No one.What was going on?Was his dream real?Was this a trap?Wolverine thought.He knew that was what everyone else was thinking."Let's go."They all walked through the door and into the hall.Wolverine made a right turn.The halls were silent and cold.Evil seemed to saturate the place.Every once in a while they saw blood smeared on the walls and floors.As if someone had been pushed through the halls bleeding, dragging their hands across the walls in order to get away._Had that been me?Wolverine asked silently.It was a morbid thought.What was worse is that it may have been true.He shook his head to clear those thoughts away.It wasn't the time for that.They continued to creep down the halls quietly._

*** 

Storm flew around over the fortress.It wasn't a pretty sight.Half of the fortress was crumbling down in disrepair, while the other half was catching up.Vines covered the walls.Storm was sick at heart.She wanted to get her teammate back.No.She wanted to get her friend back.She could only imagine what had happened to her in the past couple of days.Storm flew in and out of the clouds of fog she had created as a cover; when she saw the plane.It was a jet almost like theirs, except it was larger.It was in the midst of the woods like theirs.She swooped down to get a better look.Someone was running towards the plane.It looked like Mystique.Where had she been?Storm went over to the fortress again and looked around.Then she saw it.A bomb had been planted near the side of the building.It's red flashing light had caught her attention.She flew around to the other side.Another bomb.And they both read three minutes and counting.The bombs were mounted to the side of the building.Only Wolverine or Rogue could have lifted them or cut them out.

Storm held her hand up to the sky and flashed lightning three consecutive times.Over and over again.Storm prayed like she had never prayed before.She then flew over to an open window and yelled to her teammates.

End of chapter 10.More to come.

So, what did you think of this one?Feedback please!!!!Review or email! :0)

[Ccglass1@mindspring.com][1] thanks, Candi

   [1]: mailto:Ccglass1@mindspring.com



	11. Chances: Part 11

Title: Chances

Title: Chances

Disclaimer: Don't own…yeah we all know the drill

Rating: PG-13

Feedback: Please!!!!!!!!

Logan happened to glance out one of the windows, or what used to be a window, and saw lightning streak the air.But it wasn't random like lightning always is.He stopped walking, and stared out the window.Then he realized it was Storm's call to arms.He halted everyone mid-step."Beast, climb out the window and see if you can see Storm or anyone else."Beast nodded assent and proceeded to climb out the stone wall.He was the best bet for climbing because of his super-agility.

Beast climbed up to the top of the roof and searched for Storm.He saw her mad flight towards the castle.She was shouting something to him that he couldn't make out. As she drew nearer he realized what she was saying."Bomb."He whispered to himself.He shouted to her, "How long?"Storm dropped from the sky onto the castle.

"The time is set for three minutes.Probably now two.We have to find everyone and get them out of here now!"

"We have Wolverine, Gambit and Shadowcat.I don't know where Cyclops or Iceman are."Beast said quickly.

"I'll go find them.You warn the others."With that she flew to the other side of the fortress.Beast fairly flew down the side of the wall.He was doing a mental count down from two minutes.They were almost down to a minute.

***

Rogue's arms and legs were tied up.They had stuffed a gag in her mouth.Not that she had much energy to struggle.Using Dreamseeker's talent had drained most of her energy.As she watched the fortress grow smaller from the window, she prayed for her friends' safety.Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"In mourning already, are we?"Toad laughed cruelly."Yup, I expect they will all be blown to pieces shortly.So much for your X-men, eh?"Rogue glared at him, wishing she had Cyclops optical power to blow him away.She settled for a muffled curse.Toad looked at her."What was that darling?Don't tell me you've resorted to foul language."He laughed again.Rogue felt the anger build up inside her.It boiled at the pit of her stomach.White hot.She forgot about her exhaustion, all she cared about was killing him.Using what was left of her strength Rogue propelled herself at him, breaking through her bonds as if they were made out of tissue paper.She screamed in anger.Like a wild animal caught in a hunters trap.She tackled him to the ground.Rogue punched him once in the face.Then taking off one glove, she slapped him with her bare hand.Letting her poisoned skin touch his.Toad went into immediate shock.His face rippled.His toad-like tongue slipped out of his mouth.Rogue smiled through her pain.

Just as she was about to let go and hunt the others, she felt a sharp piercing pain in the back of her head.Then all was dark, yet again.

***

Everyone was out of the fortress, except Iceman and Cyclops.Wolverine went back in to get them.Thirty seconds.He ran down the halls, yelling their names.Twenty-eight seconds.He heard a slight shuffling noise towards his left.Twenty-five seconds.Then, "Wolverine?"He ran towards them shouting at them to get out of the building.Twenty-two seconds.They all ran towards the exit.Sprinting and dodging objects.Eighteen seconds.Iceman tripped.Wolverine and Cyclops went back and pulled him up.Running all the while.Twelve seconds.They reach the exit and full-blown run.Eight seconds.They caught up with the others.Three, two, one.

The impact of the bomb threw them all forward on the ground.Storm got blasted out of the air and onto the ground as well.Debris fell all around them.They got off the ground helping each other up, running away from the blazing inferno.

***

As they neared the jet, Wolverine turned back and looked at the building that Rogue had stayed in.As he thought about how close they had been to her, he felt the familiar animal instinct.The old anger came back full blown.He roared his anger to the cold stars and uncaring moon.He howled like the animal he was always thought as.Unsheathing his claws, he started to rip apart the trees and anything else that was in his way.The wind carried his pain on it's back. 

Storm turned away from Logan and looked at Scott.She quietly told him about the jet that she had seen.By now, the jet would be too far to trace.But Xavier might be able to get on Cerebro to find them.Storm went in the jet to call the base.Everyone quietly filed in, leaving Logan to his anguish.When he was ready, he would come.


	12. Chances: Part 12

Title: Chances

Chapter 12

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Feedback: Please?

Four months had passed since they had attempted to rescue Rogue.  There had been no trace of her or Magneto and his squad since then.  The X-team had come home discouraged and sick at heart.  Not knowing what had happened to Rogue or where she was, was weighing on everyone's mind.   It was eating Logan alive.  He had sworn to take care of her and had failed.  At least that's what was going on through his mind.  The other members of the team knew better.  But they couldn't convince Logan of that.  Not even Jean could make him listen.  He had lost all interest in anything that did not involve Rogue.  Or Marie as he still called her.  The X-men were still searching high and low for her.  But after three months no one seemed to think there was much hope for it.  Even Professor Xavier was unable to keep his hope alive for her.  She wouldn't be able to take much of what Magneto was doing to her.  No matter how strong she was.  The energy being passed through her and into another mutant was too extreme.  And when Magneto was finished with her, he would kill her.  If he hadn't already.  

No one wanted to believe that she was dead.  She had been too alive and too full of life for her light just to be snuffed out like that.  The mansion was a somber place now.  One of their team members was missing and now presumed dead.  They might have given up all hope if Logan didn't keep them going.  Logan refused to think she was dead.  If he started thinking she was dead, his sanity would be gone with her.  

Professor Xavier left Cerebro with a heavy heart.  He couldn't find any trace of her.  Magneto was shielding her if he hadn't yet killed her.  And they had no leads anywhere.  Logan traveled all over the northeast searching for her.  Riding the motorcycle, going wherever he thought he might find a lead.  Cyclops and Gambit rode in the jet using the infrared scanner to scan the countryside.  Storm flew over head searching from the sky as well.  Jean, Jubilee, and Shadowcat went and questioned people on whether they had seen Rogue.  Jean used her telepathy to search their minds, in case they had seen something subconsciously, that consciously they missed.  And also to see if they were lying.  Iceman and Beast checked out any buildings they could find, abandoned or otherwise.  Searching for a clue as to where Rogue had been taken.  Nothing.  They had no leads, no trail, nothing.  Only a chasm of doubt.  

Xavier slowly made his way to the meeting room.  He hated doing this but what choice did he have?  He had to call the search to a stop.  They had to focus on what Magneto was doing.  They had to make sure that the people in government were not part of the brotherhood.  Placed there by Magneto.  The world was in terrible danger if Magneto could go through with his plans and cause utter chaos.  Starting in the United States.  He couldn't take that chance.  The X-men had been formed to stop mutants like Magneto.  He couldn't just let him have free reign while they search for their missing teammate.  Even one as liked and respected as Rogue.   He missed Rogue, maybe even more then the other team members.  He thought of her as one of his children.  His lost mutant children.  Just as the other X-men were his children as well.  But there was no sign of her and Xavier could not take the chance that Magneto was on the verge of exactly what they all feared.  Domination.  

Xavier opened the door to the room and went in.  He sat quietly in the darkness.  Drained from Cerebro, and worry over Rogue he was exhausted.  He rested while he mentally prepared himself to deal with the onslaught that was sure to come from the X-men.  They would not want to give up, but they would eventually see the logic.  Logan would not.  And whereas he was a part of the X-men, he wouldn't stick around with Rogue still missing.  He probably would never forgive Xavier for this, especially if Rogue was never found.  Professor Xavier closed his eyes and started calling his X-men home for the meeting they all knew would be coming, but one they didn't want to come.  

"Forgive me, little Marie.  Forgive me."  Xavier whispered to himself.  Xavier bowed his head and waited.

                        *                                  *                                  *

All of the X-men were sitting at the table, waiting patiently for Logan to arrive.  He had been the furthest out.  As they sat waiting, Professor Xavier looked around the room at the X-men.  They all wore the same faces.  Faces of worry, fatigue, frustration and most of all pain at losing a loved one.  Rogue was someone they all loved.  Just as Xavier was about to say something, Logan came barging into the room.

"What's going on?  Do we know where she is?  What's happened to her?  Why are we sitting here?" 

 Xavier looked at Logan steadily.  "No, Logan.  We don't know where she is.  Please sit down."  Logan looked warily at Xavier, somehow knowing he wasn't going to like the direction this meeting was taking.  He took a seat.

Xavier took a deep breath.  "I asked you to come here to discuss the situation at hand.  I wish there were some other way, but I'm afraid there's not.  We must stop the search for Rogue."

Logan jumped out of his seat.  "Stop the search?  What do you mean stop the search?  We can't stop the search until she's found.  Are you crazy?   You're going to leave her in Magneto's hands?"  Logan's face showed his rage and disbelief plainly.  

The other X-men started talking all at once.  Everyone was in an uproar over Xavier's statement.  Xavier raised his hand.

"Please, let me finish."  Everyone shut up at the same time.  Logan stayed standing, glaring dangerously at Xavier.  "We have not had any sign of Rogue for months.  It's been four months since she's been kidnapped.  We have to regroup and figure out how to stop Magneto.  Otherwise it might be too late."

"So you're just going to forget about her.  Leave her to fend for herself against Magneto?  Is that the brilliant new plan?  Leave Marie to die?" Logan threw his hands up in the air.  "You should never have let us rescue her the last time, if you planned on letting her get killed.  She's probably close to dying as it is."  

"Logan," Xavier started gently. "She might already be dead."

"The hell she is!  I would know, damn you.  If she were dead, I would know.  And you obviously don't give a shit about her if you're going to leave her to die."  Logan bellowed.  He looked around the room at the other X-men.  "Are you going to let her die too? Are you going to stand by while he tells us to let Marie die?"  The X-men looked around at each other, at the table or the wall, just not at Logan.  "Fine.  You people can do what you want.  What you think is right.  Letting an innocent die is not right.  Especially Marie."

"Logan, imagine how many other people, children are going to be killed if Magneto gets his way.  How many others, Logan?  Countless numbers will die, have no doubt about that.  What kind of world would we be in if Magneto ruled?"  Xavier softened his tone.  "Do you think Marie would want you to keep looking for her?  I know Rogue.  Her sense of honor is astounding.  She would want us to find a way to stop Magneto.  So no one else would get hurt.  I'm not saying that we can't follow a lead if we get one.  We all love Rogue.  But as of right now we have nothing.  And there are people in high places of power that are under Magneto's thumb.  We have to find out who they are and what his plan is.  We have to take them out of their positions.  We have no choice."

Logan looked around the room, confusion and pain utmost on his face.  Then suddenly anger darkened his face again.  "You can do what ever the hell you want to do.  But I am going to find Marie and bring her back.  If I have to reach in to the jaws of hell itself and pull her out, I'll find a way.  I'm not leaving her to him.  I don't give a shit about anyone else, except her.  And I'll be damned before I leave her."  He looked around the room one more time.  Everyone was silent.  He turned on his heel and walked out the door.  Xavier closed his eyes and bowed his head.  Just as he thought.  Forgiveness is not something that will come easily, especially not with a Wolverine. 

                        *                                  *                                  *

Logan stormed out of the school and got on his bike.  As he sped off he thought he heard Xavier's voice in his head whispering, "I'm sorry, Logan. Truly sorry."  Logan ignored the voice and kept riding.  Almost a half an hour later, he came to a dirt trail leading into the dense woods.  He turned onto the path without hesitating and rode until the trail became too hilly and narrow to ride on.  Leaving his bike on the side of the trail he walked on.   Fifteen minutes later he came to a circle of trees.  In the middle of the trees there were candles, some half burnt, some not used yet.  Logan walked to the center of the trees, in the midst of the candles.  Night was falling quickly, as was the temperature.  Heedless of that, Logan lit every candle.  Then he built a small fire, just to keep him warm.  Sitting on the forest floor, he pulled out a purple scarf.  Marie's purple scarf.  He had taken it out of her room months before.  And every chance he got he sat and kept a vigil.  

            With Xavier not searching for her any more, it would be difficult by himself.  He knew what Xavier was saying, but he refused to believe she was dead.  He would know if she were dead.  He would know it.  As the reality of Marie being dead hit him, he screamed at the uncaring moon, "No!"  Then without warning, he did something that a Wolverine never did, never could do.  He cried.  Clutching Marie's scarf.

Please let me know how this one came out….   ccglass1@mindspring.com 

                                    **Thanks! Candi ****J******


	13. Chances: Part 13

Title: Chances

Chapter 13

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

Feedback: please!!!!!!

            After Logan had left the meeting room, Xavier and the X-men discussed their course of action in taking the mutated senators back.  They all avoided mentioning Rogue or Logan.  Every now and then Jubilee and Storm would get a tear in their eye and look away.  They were all thinking about Rogue and what had just taken place.  They all agreed with the professor, that time was of the essence in finding Magneto's ultimate plan.  They just wished that they had more time to look for Rogue.  What they dearly wished for was a lead as to where she might be.  If she was still alive.  

            Long after the meeting ended and everyone was in bed Jean Grey found herself in the middle of a dream.  A dream that was too real by half.  She had been walking in the forest at night, the moon bright enough to light her path.  She saw in the distance what looked to be a ring of candles with someone sitting in the middle.  An unearthly cry of anguish filled the silent night.  Suddenly a man grabbed her and flung her off the path onto the ground.  She gazed up and saw that he was a tall Native American.  He was tall and had jet black hair that was braided to his waist.  Around his waist he had small pouches hanging off his jeans.  The strangest part was his eyes.  They glowed.  The strange orbs were silver with blue pupils.  As she looked at him, he opened his mouth to speak.    

            "That is not for you to see.  You are not to go further."  His voice was soft, but his tone brooked no argument.  Jean opened her mouth, but the man shook his head and put a finger on her lips.  He gave her his hand to help her up.  She looked suspiciously at it before grasping it.  As she stood another cry rent the air.  She looked over towards the candlelight.  She glimpsed something purple in the candlelight.  The man grasped her chin and forced her to look over at him.  

            "You were summoned to this dream for a reason.  That," he gestured toward the lights, "is not the reason."

            "Then what…" He cut her off.  

            "You are missing a comrade, correct?"  She shook her head affirming it.  "She is not where you think she is.  The one you seek is in a place that is not a place.  Much like this one.  If you wish to find her, you will listen carefully."

            Jean's eyes widened slightly.  "She's alive?  Is she well?  Where are they holding her?"  Jean looked at him suspiciously after there was no reply.  "How do you know where she is?"

            He looked at her solemnly.  His silver/blue eyes filled with pain, remorse and…sympathy?  "I was one of the mutants they used through Rogue.  I got away.  She was not so lucky.  When they used my power to distribute into a senators mind, I sent a dream to her, to see what they had done her.  They are doing terrible things to her and she will not be able to hold out much longer.  The only thing keeping her alive is one thing.  The one thing she keeps crying out for is a wolverine.  The wolverine is blocked to me in her dreams for some reason.  I do not know who or what it is, but it's her only lifeline to this world now."

            Jean smiled slightly at him.  Logan.  "I know who she 's calling for.  But where are they keeping her?  And what do you mean that she is in a place that's not a place?"

            "She is being kept in a dream, so to speak.  Another powerful mutant has taken his place in the Brotherhood.  He has the power to create other dimensions."  He looked at her grimly.  "They are sending Rogue to the Void.  At least that's what they call it.  The void is almost like a holding cell.  He can make the Void as unpleasant as he wants.  He cannot create worlds; he does not have the power of God.  But he can create something like a black hole.  The hole itself is here.  But it has no weight, has no actual matter.  You can't see it, unless you have the power.  You cannot feel it.  It could be right near where we are standing and you wouldn't have any idea.  Even if Rogue was screaming in the Void, and it was right next to you, you would never hear her.  It has no concept of sound, time, light, gravity or any other normal human senses.  That is the most basic void.  He can elaborate on any of it.  Almost like my power with dreams.  I can create dreams and make a person have them.  I can manipulate dreams and nightmares."  

            "Where is this Void?  How can we find it?"  Jean asked quietly.

            "I will meet you three days hence at midnight, in this same spot in reality."

            "How will I know where this is?  I've never been here before."

            "You will know.  You will feel a pull towards this place, drawing you near.  If you choose not to come, you will never see your friend again.  Dead or alive."  As he said those last words, that eerie cry sounded again.  This time Jean held his eyes with hers, refusing to look towards the sound.  He smiled slightly and nodded.  He turned to leave when she stopped him. 

            "What is your name?  And why do you want to help us?"  As he turned slowly to her he pointed to her left.  She turned to see what he was pointing at, and saw an Indian tribe on their reservation having a ceremonial dance.  Dancers whirled around the center fire to the beat of the drums.  Ornate masks had been used to cover the dancers faces.  Everyone not involved in the actual ceremony were gathered around the dancers.  Most sitting on the ground or logs that circled around the fire.  She was no longer in the forest but at the reservation.  To her right, he was now standing next to her.  As the festivities were going on, three men were standing to the side.  One she recognized as being the tribal leader.  The face of the man standing next to the leader was set in stone.  Implacable and extremely angry.  As she looked at him she realized it was her mysterious companion.  She turned her head and looked at him, he motioned for her to be silent and pointed back towards the men.  The third man had his back to her, so she couldn't see his face.  He had short grey hair, and was of medium height.  The chief was shaking his fists in the air and his face was red.  Whatever the grey haired man was telling him, he did not like at all.  

            As the voices traveled, she found she couldn't understand what was being said.  It was in the tongue of the native people.  But watching was enough.  The chief turned towards the angry version of her escort and shook his fist at him.  He was yelling and shaking his head in anger.  At this point the celebration had stopped and everyone was watching the three.  When at last the chieftain was finished, he gazed up at the clear night sky and closed his eyes.  As if he were in conference with the stars.  When he looked back at her escort, he crossed his arms over his chest.  Her escort looked steadily at him and let his arms fall to his sides.  He let his head fall forward, almost in acceptance.  Even from this distance she could see the bright shine of a single tear falling down his cheek.  The chief reached his hand out and yanked a necklace off of his neck.  She looked over at her companion and saw that he was now wearing the same necklace.  It was a dream catcher.  She looked into the mysterious silver eyes, now suspiciously shiny, and saw an endless pain there.  

            "He took away my right as shaman; as dreamer of the tribe.  I was forever an outcast after that."  His voice was even quieter then it had been.

            "Who was he?"  She asked softly.

            "My father."  He looked away from her then.

            She gazed at the scene still unfolding in front of her.  The chief had turned his back on him.  When she looked towards the rest of the people, they had all done the same.  His head was still hung low.  The third man said something else to the chief then turned on his heel.  It seemed as if he turned in slow motion, when she caught sight of his face, she let out a small gasp.  Magneto.  

            From out of nowhere, Sabretooth and Mystique appeared.  They grabbed hold of him, and started pulling him away.  As they pulled him, he struggled and yelled.  Though she couldn't understand the words, she understood what he was doing.  He was pleading with them.  With his family and friends to understand, to accept, to forgive.  No one budged.  The scene faded from sight then, and they were back in the forest.  As she looked at him, she asked no questions.  Understanding the pain that he had gone through, needed no more reminding.

            "I wear the necklace only in dreams now.  I am still shaman, I am still dreamer.  Just not of their tribe, or another.  He took that away from me.  Magneto."  Jean only nodded in understanding.  

            "If you have need of me before those three days are over, before you fall asleep think of me and wear this."  He held out a ring, made entirely out of silver.  Only the silver kept changing colors.  From silver to blue and back again.  

            "How will I be able to bring this back with me?"

            He smiled, "Just put it on, and it will follow where you go."  He turned to leave when she called out, "Well what is your name?  And how do I get home?"

            "Dreamseeker.  And just close your eyes and think of home.  Goodbye my friend."  Then he disappeared into the night.  Jean put the ring on and closed her eyes.  As she was slipping into unconsciousness she heard that cry again.  Almost like a wounded animal…she thought…a wolverine.  Then darkness overcame her.

                                    *                      *                      *

            She woke up suddenly.  Scott was still sleeping. She sat up and looked at her ring finger on her right hand.  The ring was there.  Only it wasn't changing colors anymore.  It was just a plain silver band.  Jean thought of what Rogue was going through and knew what she had to do.  "Scott wake up… we have work to do."

**A/N:  See…not the end of the story!  Please review and hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Chances: Part 14

Title: Chances

Disclaimer:  Don't own, don't sue

Rating: PG-13 for language, violence and adult situations

Feedback: Oh please, please, please!!!!

            Once again the X-men were seated at their conference table.  Once again, silence reigned and held the room.  It was 11pm, one hour away from the appointed meeting time in the woods.  Jean fiddled with the silver ring on her finger, thinking of the pain of the one that gave it to her.  Then wondering if that pain had been an act.  They would find out soon enough.  

They all waited patiently for Professor Xavier to start the meeting.  He was seated at the head of the table, with his eyes closed and brow furrowed.  Were anyone else to walk into the room at that moment, they would see Xavier and think that he was just a crippled old man fallen asleep.  Not many would see that he was, in fact, one of the oldest and most powerful mutants on Earth.  But then, not many look beneath the surface to begin with. Xavier was in all actuality trying to probe the mind of the Wolverine.  With his compelling telepathic powers, he was deep in conversation with Logan trying to convince him that they had another chance to save Marie.  Knowing Logan it was probably a very one-sided conversation on Xavier's part.

            "I have tried convincing Logan that we do indeed have a chance, albeit a small one."  Everyone looked expectantly towards Xavier as his eyes opened slowly.  "He did not answer me, but I could feel his pain and anguish over losing Rogue.  He did listen to what I had to say though.  All we can do now is wait and let him make his own decision on whether or not to join us."

            "Professor, I'm sorry but we don't need him to get Rogue back."  Cyclops said, with no trace of malice in his voice.  

            "Yes, you could get her back without him.  But without him there, will Rogue wake up from her nightmare?  Or will she turn catatonic on us, as she probably is now.  With the torture she has been put through, not to mention being thrown into the Void, where you can't see, you can't hear yourself scream, there's nothing around you to feel.  All your senses are useless.  How does a person recover from that?  And yes there is a chance that Dreamseeker may be lying and a chance it may be a trap.  But it's a chance we have to take.  I do not want to go in there only to find out that we cannot bring her back to us.  That she is lost forever."

            "Why es de wolverine de only one dat can bring ma chere back?"  Gambit asked somewhat fiercely.  

            Xavier smiled slightly.  "Do you remember, close to eight years ago when Rogue was kidnapped by Magneto the first time?"  At Gambit's nod, Xavier continued.  "Logan was the one that brought Marie back to us. Their bond is stronger then I've seen in a long time.  Like fire needs air to live, so the same goes for Wolverine and Rogue."  

            Gambit scowled but stiffly nodded his understanding.  Not that the answer was something he had wanted to hear.  He loved Rogue in his own way.  Not that she ever showed the slightest inkling of interest; she had always had her mind on the wolverine.

            "Cyclops will lead the team, I will be there to assist in anyway that I can.  I know all of you are anxious to see your lost teammate again; all I ask is that you all stay with each other.  We don't know whom else they want or what will happen.  There is a large possibility that it could be a trap, but we won't know until we try.  Please use caution."  Xavier waited for everyone to nod before continuing.  "I will use every vestige of my power to get her back.  She is one of mine.  I will not have one of mine lost to me again."  The professor smiled grimly.  "Even if it means taking you out Eric."  He whispered softly to himself.  His pain over what his friend had become was weighing heavily on his heart.  But Xavier knew that he could not allow Eric to conquer either.  

            Xavier gazed at his students, all strong, all courageous, and all good-hearted.  They would make him proud, no matter the outcome tonight.

            Jean stood up slowly, one hand still fiddling with the ring on her finger.  "Let's go get her back then."  

                                                *                      *                      *

            The wolverine stalked the night.  His instincts were screaming, trying to tell him something was going to happen.  He couldn't make out what it was yet.  But he would, he would.  Xavier's words still drifted through his mind.  Even though he wasn't still talking to him, the old man left quite an impression.  _"There is still hope and where there is hope there is a chance."_  Hope.  The wolverine tried to ignore the word.  But no matter how hard he tried there was still a beacon of light streaming towards him, trying to draw him to it.  Xavier's hope.  

            The wolverine shook his head and growled.  Xavier's hope was based on the words of the enemy.  It was based on nothing.  Just like building a house on sand, there's nothing to base that house on.  Nothing.  The whole world felt like that at this moment.  For a child to be taken twice by a madman, to be used for devious purposes… The wolverine howled at the moon in frustration.  He wanted to destroy something, anything.  Or maybe…someone.  As he drew his claws out and proceeded to tear apart every tree in his path, his mind wandered.  

            _"You runnin' again?"  Little Marie looking at him with adoration and fear clouding her eyes._

_            "I saved your life."  Anger flooding her cheeks, suffusing them with bright red color.  _

            "It's a trap Logan.  You have to turn around.  He's going to kill all of you.  In a way, Marie is already dead."  

            Where did that thought come from?  The woman in the white dress, the one that warned him about Magneto.   _"In a way, Marie is already dead."_  

            "NO!!!"  He shouted into the night.  No.  He wouldn't believe that she was dead.  He would know.   He would've known when it happened.  She wasn't dead.  Logan grabbed a tree and rested his forehead against the rough bark.  He closed his eyes and pictured her face.  He then realized what had been given to him.  Hope.  Xavier's hope.

            _"You runnin again?"_

*                      *                      *

            "Twinkle, twinkle, little star.  How I wonder…" Rogue couldn't hear the words come out of her mouth.  She wasn't even sure if she was singing.  There was nothing but black.  That was all that she could see.  She was having a hard time remembering anything.  She knew her name was Rogue.  Or was it?  If she could have cried, she would have.  Was it Rogue?  Or was that someone else that she had known?  How long had she been here?  She couldn't answer any of those questions.  She didn't know anything except for the black.  If she put her hand an inch in front of her face, she still would not be able to see it.  This was utter darkness.  There was no such thing as light here.  This darkness ate light, like a black hole.  

            As her mind swept towards more desolate thoughts, she remembered something or someone. But not their name.  Just remembered a person that she thought she knew.  He was almost an animal.  A very fierce and very strong one.    But he was also a gentle, protective type of one.    _"You runnin again kid?"  _Rogue started at the deep voice that reverberated in her mind.  Who was he?  And why did she feel like running to him?

_"You runnin again kid?"  _

**Author's Note:  I'm baaaaackk!!!!**


	15. Chances: Part 15

Title: Chances

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue!! (Except for Dreamseeker and Chasm) 

Rating: PG-13 for language, violence and adult situations

Feedback: Please!! Good, Bad or even Ugly!! Thank you for your continued support! :0)

The X-team quietly filed through the forest, Jean Grey at the lead. She automatically knew where to go, as if a map had been imprinted in her mind. Every little landmark; a strangely gnarled tree, a clearing out of no where, an oddly placed rock, were marked as clearly in her head as if she was looking at a drawing in her hand. It was just as Dreamseeker had said. It was odd, there were no creatures in this forest, and there wasn't anyone or anything here. But she could feel one presence drawing nearer as they walked. She assumed it was Dreamseeker. They were all on edge; like they were waiting for something to happen, something to go wrong. It wasn't that strange, considering how badly the last mission went. And they were still all going in to the unknown; with unknown players in this game. As much as she wanted to trust and believe in Dreamseeker, there was still always that fear and suspicion. 

Jean closed her eyes and pictured in her mind where they needed to be. They walked on for ten minutes and came to the clearing. All of a sudden the presence that had filled her mind came clear. Wolverine stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. 

"Logan!" She said in surprise. This wasn't the person she thought she had felt. "Where did you, why have you…?" She couldn't even finish her sentence she was so surprised. 

Logan just looked at her knowingly with dark eyes. "If you guys are my only chance at getting Marie back, then I'm willing to take that chance. Even if it is a long shot." 

Scott stepped forward frowning at the comment, but made no remark. Xavier hovered his wheelchair over to the clearing. Since his actual wheelchair wouldn't have sufficed for this terrain, he used the hovering one he had created for these instances. 

"Logan," the professor started "I am overjoyed to find you here. It will be nice to have you back with our team. We missed you." With a slight smile, Xavier raised his hand slightly to Bobby and beckoned him. Bobby came over with his pack in hand. He pulled out a black suit, much like the one he first wore when he met them all. 

Logan looked at the suit, then at Xavier, then at the suit again. He grabbed the suit out of Bobby's hands. "This doesn't mean I'm back to stay." Xavier just smiled complacently. As Logan dressed, the team looked around, trying to see as far as they could. Even though they were thought to be the most fearsome team of all the mutants, (excluding Magneto's crew) they were still spooked. As with everyone, they feared the unknown. Not only humans had that weakness. The unknown, along with a dark forest and a clandestine meeting; not only were the newest members of the team apprehensive, but even the seasoned crew was a bit worried. "_Like a long dark alley in the middle of a long winters night". _Thought Logan. He had finished dressing, while the rest of them had surveyed the night. 

No sound seemed to penetrate the darkness. It was almost as if the black of the night held sound back. Jean started fiddling with the silver ring again. Without thinking, she started whispering Dreamseeker's name. With no warning, the entire area they were in lit up a brilliant blue. Like a crystal flame, burning and writhing, but with no heat. Rather, it was cold. The icy chill from the flame permeated the tiny clearing. The light from the flame was so bright, it almost hurt to look at it; but even a light as bright as the moon on a clear night, seemed to get swallowed by the darkness. _"As black as a sinners heart."_ Thought Professor Xavier, the only one not in fighting stance. The light shimmered and retracted into the form of Dreamseeker. As he walked towards them, the blue light flickered to outline his body. Only Jean and Cyclops relaxed their guard when they saw where the source of the light was coming from. Cyclops kept his hand on his visor just to be safe though. Logan leaned insolently against the nearest tree, waiting for the show to begin. 

"Professor Xavier, it is a pleasure to meet you at long last. I wish it could have been under better circumstances." Dreamseeker stated with quiet dignity. 

The Professor inclined his head. "I'm just as glad to meet you, I have heard many things about you." Dreamseeker laughed cynically, startling everyone with it's bitter sound. "Not many good, I'd assume."

"Not so. You are here?" Xavier made it a question. A small smile played at the corners of Dreamseeker's mouth. He dipped his head down in acquiescence. 

"Okay, not that I'm against formalities, but can we get down to business here? My friend is in some black hole, somewhere in time, somewhere with magnet boy and we're here exchanging pleasantries. So, I apologize if I'm a little hyped-up right now, but I want to go get her out of there!" Jubilee had the good grace to look a little abashed that she just screamed at her leader. Xavier just smiled at her. He knew how she felt. There was no need to lecture her when it was a matter of life and death. Status did not matter at that point.

"I agree with the half pint." Logan pushed himself off of the tree to stand in front of the tall Indian, ignoring Jubilee's muffled shriek at being called a half pint. "Not that I really trust you, but I don't have much of a choice at this point. Let's get this freak show on the road." Dreamseeker looked half-amused, half sympathetically at Wolverine. In the flash of an eye, Wolverine unsheathed his claws and pointed them at the dream keeper's neck. 

"You won't be able to give anyone nightmares after I shove these in your heart." Wolverine said with a dangerously soft quality to his voice. Jubilee, Shadowcat, Iceman & Gambit all started forward to intervene, but Xavier held his arm out to stay them. This had to happen.

Dreamseeker looked at Logan with his strange eyes, measuring the man in front of him. After what felt like an eternity, the dream keeper nodded and lowered his eyes for a second. "You are correct, my friend. With adamantium decorating your heart, you do not scare anyone except by sight." Logan looked at him speculatively then dropped his claws. He nodded, all male and arrogant. 

"Alright, how do we get Marie back then?" Logan asked immediately. Dreamseeker looked at the X-team, one by one. His eyes coming to a rest on Xavier. Xavier looked at him and merely nodded. With Xavier's approval, Dreamseeker raised his voice so all could hear. "Jean, Professor Xavier, I will need your help. With your psychic abilities, I need you to picture Rogue in your mind and try to find her. Will all of us to be near her. We don't want to find ourselves with her in the void. We only want to be near her. Everyone else gather round, and stay in a circle. You will all need to gather your will to help."

"What do you mean, gather our will?" Iceman asked derisively. 

"All your anger, pain, hopes, happiness, all your emotions; gather them to you, gather your morals, ideals, everything you feel. Then when you feel the circle climaxing let them go, let everything into the circle. Jean Grey, Professor Xavier and myself will take care of the rest."

"Is there anything I can do?" Storm asked quietly.

"Yes, weather goddess, as a matter of fact you can. I need a storm. I need the weather's fury." Dreamseeker looked at her with a slight smile. Storm smiled back at him and nodded. "Say the word."

Everyone gathered to form a circle. Jean, Xavier and Dreamseeker at the center with their backs towards one another, so they were facing everyone else. Dreamseeker raised his arms up towards the sky to start, when Gambit spoke. He had been looking around pensively since they had arrived. 

"How is it dat a dreamer, one who follows sleep, can save ma cherie? How can you get us dere if you are only a dream keeper?"

Dreamseeker smiled his haunted smile and spoke quietly. "Because dreams are all that she has left." Gambit opened his mouth, then abruptly shut it and shook his head. "Storm." Dreamseeker said aloud. She looked over at him, eyes questioning. "Word." She smiled and nodded. Raising her arms into the night sky, her eyes turned white as a perfect cloud. The wind flew through the trees, tearing into the leaves, thunder shook the ground, and lightning soared through the sky lighting up the darkness. Then the rain came. Strangely no one in the circle felt the rain, it was as if there were a protective bubble covering them. 

As the tall Indian chanted at the center of the circle, Xavier and Jean concentrated on finding Rogue with their minds. Everyone else, at the outer circle began channeling their emotions, their separate powers into the circle. As the power built, the storm grew. The winds furious path ripped leaves off of the silent trees, while the rain beat a rhythmic pattern on them. The thunder rumbled in time with Dreamseeker's chanting, never missing a beat. Lightning struck the ground around the circle over and over. Never touching the circle or the people within. Within the ring Xavier could feel his children's power. Logan's rage, Gambit's kinetic power, Storm's control over the sky, Kitty's sorrow, Bobby's icy touch, Jubilee's fireworks... everyone of them were as powerful as the other, just in so many different ways. Xavier used that power along with Dreamseeker's, to find Rogue. The power built and built, it was almost palpable now. Screams filled the air as some felt it ripping through them, like some invisible beast. Dreamseeker chanted, and as he chanted the blue nimbus that had surrounded him before grew. It filled the circle until nothing was visible except that cerulean light. Then there was nothing. 

***

"Where are we?" came the quiet whisper from Jubilee. She couldn't see anything, she almost felt as if she were floating in mid-air. She couldn't feel anything underneath her. When no one answered her, she thought something had gone wrong, terribly wrong. Finally, a response came. 

"In a dream." Came Dreamseeker's calm voice. "The only way to find Rogue is here. In the dream world." 

"Why can't I see anything?"

"Because you are not a seeker, your power does not lie in dreams. I have to search for her and find specifically her dream before you will see. We don't want to be sucked into her dream and find ourselves in the void with her. That would not help any of us or her." 

Jubilee tried to steady her breathing. She did not like closed in spaces, and this damn well classified. She stretched her arm out and came in contact with cold flesh. She almost screamed but she didn't have enough breath left. Suddenly the coldness grabbed her, yanking on her arm. She did scream then. "Jubes!!! It's me, it's Bobby." As she calmed down, she grabbed his hand on one of her own and with the other hand she hit him. "You bastard!!! You scared me!" He just laughed softly, but he didn't remove his hand from hers. Nor she his. 

Within that darkness, they heard a scream. A vaguely southern scream, hoarse as if from too much use. "Help me!! Help! Please someone, help me!" In the dark, the anguish went through everyone. A chill ran down everyone's spine as the anguish was echoed; for in the dark, the wolverine howled. "Marie!" The anguish in his voice matched the woman's so very far away. 

****

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
